Hostile Object Major Extremes
by The Moof
Summary: A Greenshirt experiences something that she rather soon forget.


Title: Hostile Object Major Extremes

Author: Cindy McAbee

Feedback: Oh yes

Rating: PG

Genre: Sci-Fi

Main Character(s): Gen. Hawk, Beachhead, Duke, Sci-Fi, Mainframe, and Sgt. Corin April Majors

Summary: A Greenshirt experiences something that she rather soon forget.

Notes: Today is the 60th anniversary of the Roswell incident. And I wanted to write a UFO story for G.I. Joe.

Disclaimer: I do not own G.I.Joe, Gen. Hawk, Beachhead, Duke, Mainframe, Lifeline, Doc, Psych-Out, Sci-Fi, or Greenshirts, they are all owned by Hasbro, Marvel and Devils Due. The EDC is owned by Hasbro and Marvel. ID4 is not owned by me either. So please don't sue. Sgt. Corin April Majors, Dr. Summerland and Nurse Calloway are owned by me.

Hostile Object Major Extremes

She was assigned to the Joes' secret project for about a week now. As a Greenshirt this was an assignment of a life time; but as a normal person…well, this was once in a life time assignment alright. Something Sgt. Corin April Majors didn't want to experience in her lifetime, at all. All she wanted to do is go back to the small farm house on the outskirts of Shelton Washington where she called home; and hide under her down comforters on her be and pretend this was all a very bad nightmare. Her job was simple; observe and take detailed notes on everything she sees and or does during the investigation. But one thing she was told in the beginning of all this by Gen. Hawk was that everything she will experience during this assignment was to remain quiet; like this whole thing never existed. To Corin, that wasn't a comforting thought.

It was a sunny morning at the top secret location inside of an undisclosed government facility that Corin was stationed at for the Joes. After she had breakfast, Corin headed to the morning briefing with the Joes to discuss the previous day's findings. In the front of the briefing room was Gen. Hawk. To her right was Beachhead and Mainframe. To her left was Duke and Sci-Fi.

"Okay, everyone, this is the last day of this assignment. So before you are assigned to today's posts, what did we find out about the thing?" asked Hawk, "Mainframe?"

Quickly flipping through hid paperwork, Mainframe began to speak with a small hint of confusion in his voice, "Well…, ahhmm…, the object is made out of an unknown type of metal. Similar to titanium, but a lot more resistant to heat and pressure. Other than that…" Mainframe breathed a very heavy sigh, "I don't know what to tell ya, Hawk. I'm clueless about this thing."

"I see." Said Hawk, "How about you Sci-Fi?"

"Who ever built this thing did one hell of a job. I would love to say it had circuitry, but if you call circuit boards that are as flexible as Swiss cheese and wires that look like they where made from the British crown jewels circuitry? Then maybe yes to you Hawk, but not me. At least I don't think so." Said Sci-Fi who was just as confused as Mainframe was.

As things were looking to Hawk, this was getting nowhere slow. "How about you Duke? Did anyone deifier anything from it?"

"No." said Duke while pinching the bridge between is eyes to show his frustration about this whole fiasco. "I cross referenced every known written language the EDC had in their database. This language is totally unknown."

"Beach, anything to report." Asked Hawk.

"Same as yesterday, General, and the day before that. I talked to every eye witness who saw this thing and went through every report from the local police to MUFON them selves. Nothing new to report." Grumbled Beachhead as if he was getting the run around.

The Gen. Hawk looked directly at Corin. She knew that she was the only one with any new information. "Anything to add to this, Sergeant Majors?"

"Ya…yes. There is, sir." Taking a huge deep breath, Corin continued with her report. "It was confirmed yesterday that the bodies in the ship died during the crash. As I watched Dr. Summerland and Nurse Calloway do the autopsies, I noticed that the bodies were similar to what is known as the classic description of a Gray sir. Large head with large black oval eyes. Small slits for the nostrils and a mouth." Corin paused. Her hands were shaking terribly and she was on the verge of a gigantic crying jag. "Shall I continue with the autopsy report sir?"

"No need, Sergeant." Said Hawk, "Okay, all of you are dismissed. Except for you Majors, we need to talk."

As the other's left, Corin was getting a tad more worried every second that passed it Gen. Hawk spoke. "I can see that you're not holding up to well because of this experience. Am I right as to guessing this?"

"Yes, sir." Said Corin quietly.

"I'm having you removed from this mission as of now. I want you to talk to Psych-Out for some counseling and to see Doc and Lifeline for some medical tests."

Corin nodded her head in approval. Anything to get out of this ID4 nightmare.

Hawk then continued to speak, "After you get done with the medical tests, I want you to go home and rest for a month before you come back to base. Is that understood?"

Corin smiled and said, "Thank you, sir."

"Okay, Sergeant, you're dismissed." Said Hawk.

Corin then saluted her commanding officer and handed him a folder with the words Hostile Object Major Extremes on the cover.

The End


End file.
